


Bonding Moments

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [552]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: When Jacob was just a baby, he was fussy often enough that his fathers learned how to determine what sort of remedy to try based on the way he fussed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 November 2016  
> Word Count: 249  
> Prompt: comfort  
> Summary: When Jacob was just a baby, he was fussy often enough that his fathers learned how to determine what sort of remedy to try based on the way he fussed.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Family bonding moments with the Shays. Like I could even possibly turn down the chance to write a fic about that. I love this little family so damned much.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

When Jacob was just a baby, he was fussy often enough that his fathers learned how to determine what sort of remedy to try based on the way he fussed. James was always better at the engulfing hugs, particularly if both he and Jacob were shirtless. The skin on skin contact, with Jacob resting over James' heart, could instantly calm the baby down. _If_ that was what he needed. There were other times when only a bottle of warmed water with a touch of sugar in it would sooth him.

One of Patrick's favorite ways to comfort his unhappy son became their way to bond. He would fill the tub with warm water as James undressed the baby. When it was full enough, Patrick would strip and settle in the tub. James would give him the naked Jacob, who curled up against his chest, and then soak a towel that would be laid out over the two of them. James sat with them, softly talking with Patrick and pouring more of the warm water over the towel. 

They assumed it was some sort of flashback to being in the womb. They tried it once with James, but Jacob only cried harder until Patrick held him in the water. James tried to tease him about being the more maternal parent, but Patrick actually found the analogy soothing in its own way. It allowed him a bonding experience with their son that he would cherish for the rest of his life.


End file.
